


Sto lat

by ClioSelene



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Law obchodzi swoje trzynaste i według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa ostatnie urodziny. Fluff.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sto lat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arienek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/gifts).



> Test napisany blisko rok temu w prezencie i zapomniany na dysku. Ale życzenia zawsze są aktualne!

Law obudził się przed świtem. Właściwie "obudził się" było pewnym niedopowiedzeniem - poprawna forma brzmiała "został obudzony". Oczywiście przez Corazona, który niezależnie od pory roku i dnia pozostawał rześki jak skowronek... Law powinien się już był przyzwyczaić, ale z jakiegoś powodu akurat dzisiaj i akurat tak wczesnym rankiem żwawość obłąkanego opiekuna działała mu na nerwy. Która mogła być godzina? Z pewnością jeszcze przed siódmą, bo niebo za oknem było zupełnie ciemne. A ten dureń krzątał się radośnie po ich tymczasowym lokum i jeszcze sobie pod nosem podśpiewywał... choć na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to, jakby usilnie starał się być cicho.   
  
Law uniósł się na posłaniu i szybko naciągnął opadającą pelerynę. W nocy znów miał gorączkę, która jak zwykle do rana zelżała, jednak z tego właśnie powodu uczucie zimna było jeszcze bardziej dotkliwe... Starał się powstrzymać od drżenia - wystarczyło, że koło północy przynajmniej przez godzinę trząsł się jak epileptyk, przez co był cały obolały - jednak na próżno. Pozostało mocniej okręcić się czarnymi piórami, które świetnie sprawdzały się w roli przykrycia: peleryna izolowała od zimna i pozwalała zachować ciepło. Jednak na to, że zaśnie, nie powinien liczyć...   
  
\- Law! - krzyknął radośnie Corazon. - Nie chciałem cię obudzić! - zawołał z entuzjazmem, który całkowicie przekreślał treść wypowiedzi. - Wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu urodzin!   
  
Law znów zadrżał - tym razem z zaskoczenia - wlepiając w swojego opiekuna osłupiałe spojrzenie. Miał wrażenie, jakby cała krew nagle odpłynęła z jego głowy.   
  
\- Skąd-... - wyrwało mu się, a potem zacisnął usta i zmrużył oczy, usiłując odzyskać opanowanie. - Co ci znów przyszło do tego durnego łba?! - wrzasnął i znów się zatrząsł, więc instynktownie naciągnął pelerynę aż po nos.   
  
Corazon uśmiechnął się tak radośnie, jakby Law właśnie obdarzył go najpiękniejszym komplementem.   
  
\- Zauważyłem, że szóstego października robisz się dokładnie tak samo ponury jak wtedy, kiedy Rodzina świętowała czyjeś urodziny - opowiedział spokojnie i z przekonaniem w głosie. - I uciekałeś, jak tylko usłyszałeś pierwsze "Sto lat!"   
  
Law zacisnął szczęki.   
  
\- Zawsze jestem ponury - wycedził, choć wcale nie planował, i wcisnął się jeszcze bardziej w pelerynę.   
  
Corazon powoli pokręcił głową, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia, a Law zaklął w duchu. Czasem zapominał, że jego opiekun - wbrew pozorom - jest bardzo spostrzegawczy. Najpewniej nie uszło jego uwadze, że Law potrafił być ponury na różne sposoby... Law powinien zaprzeczyć... ale coś w spojrzeniu Corazona mówiło, że nic nie zdoła go przekonać, że jest inaczej, zaś po kolejnej nocy z gorączką było bez sensu tracić energię na kłótnie.   
  
\- Ale, Law! Urodziny to dzień radości! - ożywił się na nowo Corazon. - Nie chciałem cię obudzić, ale skoro już nie śpisz... - Cofnął się do pomieszczenia obok i zaraz wyskoczył stamtąd z powrotem, trzymając w rękach pokaźny tort. - Ta-daam!   
  
Tym razem Law poczuł, że cierpnie mu skóra, ale jakimś cudem Corazon utrzymał się na nogach i tort znalazł się bezpiecznie na stoliku.   
  
\- Mam jeść tort na śniadanie?! Oszalałeś?! - zawołał Law z irytacją, bo na coś takiego najlepiej było reagować właśnie nią. - Skąd go wziąłeś? - zapytał, choć wcale go to nie interesowało.   
  
\- Zamówiłem wczoraj w piekarni i zaraz z rana po niego pobiegłem - padła skwapliwa odpowiedź, na którą Law nie znalazł słów. Być może zdumiewało go to, że Corazon zdołał donieść tort do domu. - To teraz świeczki...   
  
\- Nie! - krzyknął Law. - Nie potrzeba nam pożaru z samego rana...   
  
Corazon, nie bacząc na jego słowa, wpychał do ciasta kolejne świeczki. Law wygramolił się z posłania i zbliżył do stolika. Na samą myśl o tym, by zaczynać dzień od tortu, prawie go mdliło, ale...   
  
\- No, jest trzynaście - oznajmił zadowolony z siebie Corazon, a potem podał Lawowi zapalniczkę. - Masz rację, byłoby głupio spalić twój tort urodzinowy.   
  
Law nie poruszył się. Stał, patrząc na sterczące z ciasta świeczki. Trzynaście... Dziś kończył trzynaście lat. Wiedział, że czternastych urodzin nie dożyje. Oswoił się z tą myślą... wydawało mu się, że się oswoił, ale teraz, kiedy miał przed oczami te trzynaście, wstrząsnęło nim to w sposób bardziej nieprzyjemny niż gorączka. Miał absurdalną ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i wybiec z domu, uciec w ciemności przedświtu... tylko dokąd miał uciekać? Śmierć znajdzie go wszędzie. Bursztynołów złapał go i nie zamierzał wypuścić - był jak klatka, w której czeka się na nieuniknione i nic nie można zrobić. Nie było sensu tracić energii. Nie było sensu nic robić.   
  
\- Ty to zrobisz lepiej - powiedział martwym głosem, dodając w myślach: "Przynajmniej będziemy się mogli z czegoś pośmiać..." Obejrzał się i upewnił, że peleryna znajduje się w bezpiecznej odległości.   
  
Corazon nie wydawał się przygnieciony odpowiedzialnością, jaka nagle na niego spadła. Rozjaśnił się jak słońce, które jeszcze nie wzeszło, i pstryknął zapalniczką.   
  
\- To może w międzyczasie obejrzysz prezenty...? - zasugerował z entuzjazmem. - Tam są - to mówiąc, wskazał na leżący obok posłania worek.   
  
"I jeszcze prezenty wymyślił..." Law wywrócił oczami, ale w prezentach było coś takiego - a może w samym ich dostawaniu - że zawsze powodowały one szybsze bicie serca. Law cofnął się i złapał za worek, a potem klapnął na posłanie i otworzył.   
  
\- Nie wiedziałem, z czego byś się ucieszył - trajkotał Corazon, zaś poziom jego entuzjazmu przekroczył normalne poziomy. Ręka z zapalniczką minęła tort i bez wątpienia podpaliłaby obrus, gdyby takowy się na stole znajdował. Czasem Law miał wrażenie, że opinia, jaką w Rodzinie mieli o Corazonie: "roztargniony idiota", nie była taka znów na wyrost. - Więc trochę różności tam trafiło...   
  
Law sięgnął do worka i wyciągnął pierwszy przedmiot. Samochodzik-zabawka...?   
  
\- Nie mam pięciu lat - mruknął z irytacjš. - Zresztą nie bawiłem się samochodzikami nawet, kiedy tyle miałem.   
  
Pomarańczowa koszulka z misiem polarnym...?   
  
\- Nie założę na siebie czegoś takiego - stwierdził z obrzydzeniem. - Zwłaszcza jesienią.   
  
Papierosy? Popatrzył z wyrzutem na Corazona, który trzepnął się po głowie.   
  
\- A, to moje... Musiały się zaplątać.   
  
Butelka brandy? Law znów wywrócił oczami.   
  
\- To chyba też twoje...?   
  
\- A... niekoniecznie. Dobry alkohol przetrzyma wiele lat.   
  
Law darował sobie uwagę, że nie dożyje wieku, w którym mógłby to wypić. Sięgnął na dno worka i wyciągnął parę czarnych, kosmatych kapci, w których dało się wypatrzeć kształt pająka. Zaniemówił na dłuższą chwilę, a potem - wciąż bez słowa - popatrzył na Corazona, który, gdyby miał ogon, z pewnością by nim machał. Obok niego, na stoliku... znaczy, na torcie, płonęły świeczki. Znaczy, paliły się.   
  
\- Aż chciałbym wiedzieć, co _ty_ dostałeś na trzynaste urodziny... - mruknął Law, choć wcale nie był tego taki pewny.   
  
\- Ja? Mun-... Yyy... znaczy się... - Law zmrużył oczy, a Corazon nagle odwrócił spojrzenie. - Multum prezentów, aż nie pamiętam co dokładnie. Ach, trzeba by zrobić herba-a-atki...! - zawołał śpiewnie i uciekł do kuchni. - Multum prezentów, multum prezentów... - dobiegło znad szumu wody.   
  
\- Multum prezentów, jasne... - wymamrotał Law, a potem jego ręka namacała w worku jeszcze jakiś przedmiot.   
  
Książka. Ciężka, gruba, w twardej okładce, a na okładce wytłoczonymi literami tytuł: _Zaawansowane techniki chirurgiczne._ Jakiś dawno zapomniany impuls pchnął go, by otworzyć i zanurzyć się w lekturze... jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Opuścił książkę na kolana... a potem odwrócił się do ściany, gdy nagle ścisnęło go w gardle.   
  
\- Niepotrzebne prezenty... Nieprzydatne... - szepnął.   
  
Żałował, że otworzył worek. Wiedział przecież dobrze, że nie znajdzie w nim niczego, co sprawiłoby mu radość. Nie kiedy jego życie zostało zakreślone grubą linią, która przybliżała się z każdym dniem... z każdym uderzeniem serca.   
  
Dwoje ramion objęło go od tyłu, a potem Corazon - Law nie słyszał, kiedy podszedł - powiedział cicho:   
  
\- Sto lat. - A potem, wzmacniając uścisk, jeszcze raz: - Sto lat, Law.   
  
Law chciał się w pierwszym odruchu szarpnąć, ale nawet na to zabrakło mu sił... a Corazon i tak by go z całą pewnością nie puścił.   
  
\- Nie będę żyć sto lat - odburknął, bo wszystko było lepsze niż poddawanie się przygnębieniu. - Nikt nie żyje sto lat. No, może poza olbrzymami...   
  
\- W moich stronach żyją - odparł Corazon z przekonaniem. - Sto lat, Law.   
  
\- Ty nie jesteś normalnym człowiekiem - zauważył Law i prychnął, jednak z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło mu się lepiej. Może dlatego, że ciepło bijące od Corazona odganiało chłód poranka.   
  
\- Gdybym mógł, oddałbym ci połowę - usłyszał odpowiedź w tonie stalowej pewności.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział. Odwrócił się tylko, by popatrzeć na Corazona, a potem zacisnął usta.   
  
\- Sto lat, Law - powiedział jego opiekun natarczywie.   
  
\- To już się uzbierało jakieś czterysta - stwierdził Law z przekąsem, choć w jego głosie coś zgrzytnęło. Pochylił głowę. - Wystarczyłoby nawet czterdzieści... Nawet dwadzieścia. Nawet...   
  
Zagryzł wargi, a potem szybkim gestem otarł oczy. Od takich myśli robiło mu się tylko gorzej. Marzenia i życzenia nie miały sensu, tylko skupienie na teraźniejszości miało sens. Chyba.   
  
Odetchnął głębiej i zdał sobie sprawę, że ucisk w piersi zelżał - podobnie jak uczucie, że lepiej byłoby biec w październikowy poranek. Oczy wciąż piekły, a nos się jakby zapchał, ale mięśnie rozluźniły się. I było cieplej. Kiedy się cierpiało z tytułu nawracających gorączek, ciepło było ważne.   
  
Corazon wciąż trzymał go w uścisku i zupełnie już nie chciało się nigdzie iść.   
  
\- Jesteś czarodziejem? - spytał Law bez udziału woli i natychmiast się tego zawstydził.   
  
\- A gdzie tam - odparł jego opiekun. - Czarodzieje raczej nie podpalają się własną magią.   
  
Law poczuł, że jego wargi drgnęły. To była bez wątpienia prawda.   
  
\- Ale żeby życzenia się spełniały, nie potrzeba magii - mówił dalej Corazon, a jego ton znów był wyjątkowo jak na niego zdroworozsądkowy. - Wystarczą wiara i nadzieja.   
  
\- Oddasz mi trochę swoich...? - spytał Law, odchylając głowę i patrząc w oczy nad sobą.   
  
Corazon uśmiechnął się.   
  
\- I nawet z bonusem.   
  
A Law nie pytał, co to za bonus. Wydawało mu się, że zna odpowiedź.


End file.
